


distance

by PumpkinKip



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Zombies - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, it could be ult or prim, might make this onto a one shot collection or something, setting is ambiguous, ventfic, we’ll seeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinKip/pseuds/PumpkinKip
Summary: unedited, unreread, unbetad. expect mistakes, this is a vent written at 3am lmao
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey
Kudos: 6





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, unreread, unbetad. expect mistakes, this is a vent written at 3am lmao

There was a certain distance in his eyes that never seemed to leave. Cold blue eyes that stared blankly into the distance, parted lips that soon settled into a slight frown. They should be asleep at this hour- but cold nights and hard ground never made that easy. There was too much to think about- so many words that went unsaid that were desperate to be told. 

Tank only snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed those same cold eyes now on him, and they looked to each other for what felt much longer than the few seconds it truly was before the silence was broken. “Can’t sleep?” Was all the American asked, to which the Russian went silent for a moment and looked back into the distance. His gaze was followed, Tank half expecting there to be something there the man seemed so fixated on, but there was nothing.

He pondered what led someone to be so distant.

The silence was broken again as Nikolai finally responded, hands moving onto his lap as he started to quietly fidget. “Da.” Was all he said, and Tank just found himself staring at him again. Their eyes met again and he finally noticed the pain in the Russian’s eyes- something told him it was more than a physical pain. He reached a hand out to place it on his shoulder, before shuffling just a little closer to wrap it around him more. Nik leaned into him, shuffling closer himself, and let himself melt into the slight warmth of the other man. 

No words needed to be shared, really. Dempsey fully wrapped him into an embrace at that point, rubbing circles into his back as he felt his hands grip onto the back of his jacket. The man in his arms shook slightly, and he moved a hand to run it though his hair in an attempt to soothe him. The air felt thick, but neither of them took any mind to it. All that mattered in that moment was the two of them- the much needed comfort in a dark time. 

Nikolai soon pulled back, and Tank moved a hand to gently cup his cheek and tilt his head up. Tired eyes met his own, but they were soon closed again as they both leaned forward to meet in a kiss, holding onto each other as if they’d loose everything if they let go. 

He knew what led someone so to be so distant. Tank had something to learn.


End file.
